Heroes Saving Heroes
by Neemps
Summary: Exhausted from working a brush fire, Johnny has trouble when Captain Stanley is injured.


Heroes Saving Heroes

Some firemen say that each fire has a personality, almost like intelligence. This fire seemed particularly mean and ruthless. Like a mass murderer on a wild rampage. Heartless. Cruel. It seemed to be laughing at all the pitiful human beings trying to put it down, as it insatiably devoured acreage after acreage, building after building, relentlessly. They may succeed in extinguishing one area, but then three other hot spots flare up in its stead.

This was a brush fire, the third day, lots of firemen down. Everyone was exhausted. There had been many injuries, including a few fatalities among LA County firefighters. More and more firefighters from other agencies and even the military were showing up as relief, but the fire seemed to have the upper hand. Whole neighborhoods had been lost, people displaced. The fire was now encroaching on the base camp, which meant all the equipment would soon have to be moved. If the headquarters building goes, they'll lose their main communication link, though the mobile Emergency Operations Center had been activated.

Then there was the smoke. At times as bad or worse than fire. Suffocating, gritty, dark. It was everywhere, permeating everything.

The weather was not helping. Hot, dry, and windy. The worst situation imaginable.

There were so many fire personnel working this incident that Johnny wondered if the city was being protected at all. In these last three days, he'd seen just about every firefighter he ever knew or met, including ones that had moved or transferred to other counties or states. But there was no time to socialize. There was barely time to eat and sleep. In fact, Johnny couldn't even remember when he ate or slept last. Possibly yesterday. He didn't even know what time of day it was right now. The smoke was blocking out the sun, and his watch had been shattered against someone's air tank during a rescue. His arm and wrist were still sore from being caught between the tank and the ground.

He had just rinsed out Chet's eyes for the third time in as many hours. Roy was doing the same with Marco. Mike had been transported to Rampart early this morning with a head injury. Some kind of slip and fall with equipment. One of the other squads had handled it, and no one else from Station 51 really knew the details yet. Captain Stanley was covering for him since there weren't any other engineers available at the moment.

John looked up as he saw his boss walking toward him now.

"Hey Cap. Any word on Mike yet?"

Hank Stanley walked up slowly, shaking his head. "Nope. Haven't heard a thing. Communications are really jammed on all frequencies. We are supposed to be relieved here pretty soon. I don't know what's taking so long." The frustration and exhaustion in his voice was evident. Things were not going well. "We may have to pack things up pretty quick here if we can't hold that ridgeline."

"Well I'm ready to get back in it, Cap." Said Chet, as he began putting on his work gloves again. Cap patted him on the back.

"Atta boy, Chester B. Marco?"

"We're just about done here." Roy said as he finally finished with Marco. The three firemen returned to their task, and Roy and John had their first moment of peace in several hours.

"I can't remember ever being this exhausted before." Johnny admitted. " We're usually relieved a lot earlier than this. How long have we been at this?"

Roy shook his head. "I don't know. Too long, that's for sure. We're out of supplies, so we're not much good up here anymore. " Roy was more than irritated that they hadn't been relieved. "Look, I'm gonna go see if there's any more drinking water left. I'll bring you back some."

"Thanks."

In the din of radio chatter, John noticed that Sam Lanier's soothing but measured cadence as the voice of the LA County Fire Dispatcher had been replaced by an unfamiliar one that was not nearly as comforting. But even dispatchers need a break.

Johnny took advantage of the temporary lull in activity, and just shut his eyes for a while. But soon enough, he snapped alert to the sound of shouts and commotion nearby.

Captain Stanley was being carried over to the paramedics by Chet Kelly. Roy was already busy assisting another fireman.

"Gage!" Called Chet, who was struggling to carry the much taller man over his shoulders. Johnny ran over to help their unconscious boss to a safe area. Chet was coughing uncontrollably and let go of the captain as soon as John had hold of him. He then passed out, right on the spot. Roy ran up to Chet and started to assist him. John managed to drag Cap over to the treatment area and laid him down as gently as he could. Cap was barely breathing and had a weak pulse. John placed an oxygen mask on Cap's handsome but smoke-smudged face. He looked around to see how Roy and Chet were doing, but some other firemen with their own problems were now blocking his view.

"Cap! Can you hear me? It's John Gage! Cap! " Johnny hoped his boss would open his eyes and push the mask away, but he didn't move. John checked Cap's respiration…. He had stopped breathing! John pulled off the mask, tilted Cap's head back, pinched his nose and puffed a couple of breaths into his mouth. Then he started CPR…. But the first chest compression sent pain shooting through John's arm from the earlier injury that day. But he couldn't stop CPR. _I can NOT let this man down, not this one._ Cap was his boss, his friend, his mentor, with a wife and kids waiting for him at home.

"Hey!" John called out. "Need some help over here!"

He puffed a couple more breaths into Cap and resumed chest compressions, even though each pump caused agony in John's arm. This was really a two-man operation and he didn't know how long he could keep this up.

"Roy! " John called out. No response. More breaths into the Cap. More insane chest compressions. John was getting tired quickly. _Why isn't Cap responding? Where is Roy? Where is Marco? Somebody?_

John's own breathing was getting quite labored, and then he started to cough, which was really breaking up his rhythm of CPR. Then he realized that the smoke was getting much thicker in the air around him. He called out again for help, but no one heard him. Engines and other vehicles were starting up their loud rattling motors… they must have issued the base camp evacuation.

John stopped CPR and checked Cap's breathing. Still nothing. No pulse. "No!" He cried. "Cap! Don't do this now!" He looked around for the defibrillator, but he didn't see it. Roy must be using it. John was starting to panic, something he never did on the job. He was always so in control during any situation. But it just wasn't happening this time. He thought about reaching for the radio, but he really couldn't stop CPR for that long. He had to keep going and hope that someone came to assist soon. His arm was killing him. He was starting to cough so much, he wasn't even sure if he was getting much air into Cap.

"Cap! Cap come on!" John yelled. He looked around again for Roy, and finally saw him off in the distance, through rolling clouds of smoke, helping Chet onto a stretcher. John attempted to take a deep breath to yell to him again, but it just made him start coughing. He couldn't talk anymore. Cap was still out. _No! You can't do this Cap! Come on! Breathe, damn it!_ He tried to continue chest compressions but his arms just wouldn't give any more. He sat back on his heels. _Oh my God. I can't save him._

John was dizzy, and thought he saw Roy coming toward him. Then suddenly he was being pulled back from behind, and three men in military camouflage appeared in front of him and began CPR on Cap.

John felt someone put an oxygen mask on his face. Then he heard Roy's familiar calming voice telling him to take it easy and that he'd be all right. John relaxed for just a moment, then bolted up. "Cap!" It came out as a raspy squeak.

"Johnny, he's fine! We got him! We got him!" Roy assured him, placing the mask back on John's face. "Take it easy. "

Roy was stressing plenty himself. His whole unit was down now. Mike had been injured earlier. Then Marco, Chet, Cap and Johnny all down with smoke inhalation and exhaustion. These men were his best friends and trusted colleagues. One by one, he just saw them each go down. He felt very alone. But at least he was still standing and could look after them all.

The army soldiers who had just relieved them now had Captain Stanley breathing on his own. Roy spotted the Commanding Officer and walked up to him.

"We really need to get out of here. Is there a transport?"

"Yes sir, you and your men can use this truck right over here. We'll get you all out right now."

"Thanks, we appreciate it. We've really had it."

In a few minutes, the soldiers had the four injured firemen loaded into their ambulance, and Roy climbed in. One of the men closed the back doors of the army ambulance and slapped the doors twice, indicating to the driver that he could take off now. Roy took a last glance out the window and saw Engine 51 and Squad 51 still parked at the site. It felt very strange to leave the vehicles behind, and to see the army men operating them. But he was sure glad that they had arrived.

Roy spent several minutes checking each of his buddies on their trip to the hospital. Chet and Marco began to recover first. John was drifting in and out of consciousness, and Cap was still completely out, but Marco took over monitoring oxygen for him. Roy had completely run out of IV packets and medicine back at the base camp, so they all just had to tough it out until they reached Rampart.

Roy woke with a start when the back doors of the ambulance opened and fresh air breezed in. He had fallen asleep sitting up. He stumbled out to the hospital parking lot, and watched while Cap and Johnny were carried in on their stretchers. Chet and Marco were on their feet now and followed. Roy walked in last.

Officer Vince Howard just happened to be standing in the Emergency lobby and saw them all come in. Roy saw him and gave him a weak smile of acknowledgement. That's when his legs decided they'd had enough, and he started to sink to the floor. Vince was at his side in a flash, and helped him over to the chairs.

"Thanks Vince. I almost made it." Roy said, pointing to the entourage that was heading into the treatment rooms.

"I'll get you there. You boys have really had a day, haven't you?" Vince grabbed a wheelchair and helped Roy into it.

"So much for being the last one standing." Roy quipped.

"You do alright in my book. Let's go." Vince wheeled him into Treatment One.

Dr. Morton was looking Johnny over when Roy and Vince came in. Chet and Marco were also there, quietly watching, until they saw Roy in the wheelchair.

"What happened to you?" Said Chet, surprised.

"Same as you guys, I guess. I just held out longer. Made it as far as the hospital door." Roy looked over at John and Dr. Morton. "Doc, how's Johnny?"

"Exhaustion, mainly. Dehydrated. A sprained arm, some contusions. He'll be okay. " Dr. Morton turned and addressed all of them. "You all need a good meal and some sleep. "

"And a shower." Said Marco.

Johnny was more alert now. He was almost afraid to ask, but… "How's Cap?" he said quietly.

"He's in the next room with Brackett and Early. He'll be okay."

"I want to see him. " Johnny's voice squeaked, but his demand was quite clear.

"Doc, how's Mike Stoker doing?" Roy asked.

"Tell you what. I'll find out about both of them right now. Just sit tight." Dr. Morton stepped out.

Vince's HT beeped and announced a call for him. He acknowledged it, and then looked up at his firemen friends. "I guess I'll see you all later. You're in good hands now. Take it easy."

"Thanks Vince. " Said Roy

"Anytime." Vince left.

"He's coming around now, Kel." Dr. Early announced as Dr. Brackett was looking over Hank Stanley's skull x-ray.

"Hank, how do you feel?" Brackett asked.

Cap opened his eyes, but as soon as he tried to talk, he had a coughing fit. When he settled down, he looked at the two doctors. "Dandy." He managed in a whisper.

The two doctors grinned at each other. Hank Stanley managed to convey volumes with just one word. Enough humor to let them know he was okay, but sarcastic enough to let them know he felt like crap.

"My friend, you have a concussion, along with exhaustion, dehydration, and you swallowed enough smoke to fill a stadium. " Reported Dr. Early.

"Occupational hazard." Cap agreed.

"I'm ordering you and your whole unit a meal and bed rest for at least two days."

Cap furrowed his bushy brows. "My whole unit?"

"Mike Stoker's been with us since this morning. He's got a concussion, so you're two for two." Early said.

"The rest of your team is in the next room getting treated for exhaustion and smoke inhalation. " Informed Brackett. "Johnny's got a sprained arm. That's a quite a fire you men were battling."

"The worst. Everybody okay?"

"You were the one we were worried about. You'll all be okay now." Early smiled.

"We'll send you all upstairs in a few minutes. Just relax. " Brackett gently patted him on the shoulder and then the two doctors headed out.

Cap sighed heavily, which started him coughing again. "Wow." He puffed.

Dixie McCall brought another wheelchair into Treatment One.

"Hey it's getting a bit crowded in here." Chet whined.

"Johnny? You're going for a ride." Said Dixie.

Roy wheeled himself out of the way so that Dixie could help John get settled in the new chair.

"Where am I going?" Johnny asked.

"Not far." Dixie said cryptically. She winked at the others and she pushed Johnny out.

She wheeled him right into Treatment Two with Captain Stanley. Then Dixie quietly left them alone.

"Hey Pal," Cap brightened upon seeing his young station mate.

Johnny grinned his lopsided smile and was so relieved to see his captain smiling at him. But now he was so choked up, he couldn't say anything. Cap had started coughing again.

"How do you work these damn beds anyway? I need to sit up."

Clearing his throat, Johnny found a little of his voice. "Over here, this little button makes it go up."

"This one? Okay, here we go." The bed rose up so that Cap was sitting up straighter. "Much better. So tell me how you're doing now? Doc said you sprained your arm."

"Yeah." Johnny was uncharacteristically quiet. Big alarm bells to the captain.

"Okay, Gage, what's up? You're usually bouncing off the walls to tell me what's happening."

John looked down, then back at Cap for just a glance. "I'm just…. " His throat was tightening up. "..really glad to see you. That's all." He squeaked out, quickly wiping away some wet that was creeping out of his eye.

Cap realized that John must have treated him earlier. "Something happened with me, I take it?" John nodded. "I see. Well, I'm okay now. Thanks for helping me, pal."

Johnny shook his head. "I let you down." He said, angry at himself.

"Hey. If you ever let me down, I'll definitely tell you about it. Okay? You did not let me down." Cap said firmly, but Johnny just kept shaking his head slowly.

"Well let me tell you the version I heard. It took six men to get me out of there today. None of you let me down. "

"Six?" Johnny didn't understand.

"Uh huh. I don't quite know all the details yet, but I know that Kelly was next to me when I went down, and Roy was the last of us standing when we bugged out. So in between there were four others, and I assume one of them was you."

It was starting to come back to John now. The relief men.

"The army relieved us." He said. Cap nodded.

"That would leave three army guys to finish the job. I'm guessing you had CPR trouble with that sprained arm? Am I right?"

Johnny nodded. Cap sighed and shook his head in appreciation. "Don't be so hard on yourself, John. You did the best you could under crazy circumstances. Just like you always do." Cap held out his right hand to Johnny. John reached up and took hold of it with own. They shook hands strongly, but Cap didn't let go right away. "You know, none of us is Superman. We all have limits. I know you did your best. We're all a team. Any one of us alone wouldn't be able to handle every situation that comes up. You did great, or I wouldn't be sitting here right now, would I?"

"Yeah, I guess." Said John, feeling better.

"Now, is this your sore arm?" Cap was still holding his hand. John laughed a little.

"No, it's this other one." He said a little awkwardly.

"Okay." They let go from the handshake. "Listen, do me a favor? Go tell the guys that I'm okay, and if any of them get into any more trouble, I'm gonna come over there and kick their butts."

"Right. See you later Cap."

"Later."

Dixie poked her head into Treatment One. "I've got gurneys out here to take two of you upstairs. Who wants to go first?"

"Chet, why don't you and Marco go." Roy suggested. "Johnny and I'll catch the next one."

Once the two men had left the room, Roy asked, "So how is Cap really?"

"He's okay. You know, I went in there to make sure he was okay, and HE ended up making ME feel better."

Roy smiled. "That's great." Now Roy was kind of quiet, but then he usually is pretty quiet anyway. But Johnny knew it was his turn to talk.

"So what's bugging you now?" John pried. Roy gave an innocent look, but Johnny didn't buy it. "Come on. Out with it. The guys are gone. It's just me."

"Well, you know, it was pretty bad up there." Roy started. "I watched you each go down one by one. And we ran out of all our supplies, the relief still hadn't come yet. When you went down, I thought… well, for a moment I thought I might lose all five of you. It was like a nightmare."

John touched Roy's shoulder. "But it didn't happen that way. We all made it."

Roy nodded. "Yeah."

"Cap just told me that he wouldn't be sitting here now if any one of us hadn't done our best. We're a team and alone we couldn't handle things….. or something like that. I can't say it the way he did."

Roy smiled. "I think I know what he meant."

"Yeah, well it made me feel a whole lot better, so it should make you feel better too. Right, Pally?"

"Right, Junior."


End file.
